


Life’s a twitch

by Peteyboyo230118



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ADHD, Gay, M/M, OCD, Self Harm, Tourettes Syndrome, joshler - Freeform, suicide?, tourettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyboyo230118/pseuds/Peteyboyo230118
Summary: I'm not good at intros but this is basically a joshler fanfic where Tyler has Tourettes and josh is a very supportive boyfriendMostly fluff but may contain smut laterAlso trigger warning, there may be some mention of self harm and suicide but a warning will be put in that chapter





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler was diagnosed with tourettes at the age of five bit the tics started at around two years old.

He does have slight corprolalia but it is not the main focus of his tics.  
Josh is his boyfriend and helps him through his bad days.

The clique doesn't know about his tourettes, they think it's just the way he acts on stage, although some have their suspicions 

This will not be an alternate universe, they will still be the world famous duo, twenty one pilots


	2. Chapter 2

'Planning my crash landing, I go up,up,up,up,up to the ceiling'  
  
They were in the middle of a show, part of the emotional roadshow tour and they couldn't be any happier.  
  
Josh watched on as Tyler's head twitched to the beat of the song with fondness. He's always loved everything about his little fluffy haired boyfriend, nothing could stop the love he has for Tyler, not the sudden mood swings,not the slight OCD, not even the endless list of tics that his boyfriend had to put up with. Despite Tyler's doubts josh loved all of this it was just what made Tyler...well Tyler.  
  
The clique did not know the reason behind these movements, only family and close friends of the band were allowed to know the truth behind the head jerks,random arm and leg movements, shouts and clicks.  
  
The truth was Tyler had a neurological disorder commonly known as Tourette's syndrome, it was never meant to be a secret but when the fans had just accepted it as Tyler being Tyler when he was on stage, without an explanation the brunette felt no need to tell them in fear they might loose people because they weren't honest in the first place.  
  
It's not just Tyler's Tourettes that the fans aren't aware of. They also didn't know that joshler was in fact very real and it had been for about a year now, again only family and close friends knew about this.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler's POV  
  
They had just wrapped up another amazing show and Tyler was still buzzed with energy.  
  
"You did amazing babe" josh said as he gave Tyler a quick peck on the lips "thank you joshy you didn't do too bad yourself" I teased before a hiccup worked it's way out of my mouth followed be my head jerking once,twice, three times to the left almost touching my shoulder every time. This wasn't anything new, my tics were always worse after a show given all the adrenaline pumping through my veins.  
  
"You good?"was all I heard from beside me, josh was always so protective of me,always checking up on me. But I liked that it made me feel loved and I knew he actually cared for me."y-yeah just " another hiccup" still buzzed off the show, I think that was one of the best shows of the tour"  
  
"you say the same thing after every show we do"  
  
"Because it's true, they just get better and better" I replied with a huge smile on my face. I'm so am happy that I took my opportunity when I had it and done that first little show in a close to empty shopping mall in front of that small crowd of twelve people because that  has lead me to this amazing life I lead now.

  


\-- time skip till later that night on the bus because I'm lazy --  
  
Me and josh sat huddled up on the couch that we had in the new tour bus watching the one and only Sex in the city (A/N this must be read in Josh's high pitched voice 😂) which happens to be one of Josh's favourite films and he begged for about ten minuets straight for us to watch despite us watching it only two days ago.  
  
As the credits rolled I felt josh stretch behind me letting out a big yawn as he did so " I think that's our cue to get to bed, we have another show tomorrow night before our rest day so we best get to sleep while we can" josh simply nodded his head with droopy eyes. Gosh why does he have to be so adorable I think as we make a slow retreat to our bunk.  
  
Since me and josh have been dating for a while now we don't really see any need to have separate bunks anymore, even before we were official I always found comfort in the strong tattooed arms of josh. The only time I ever sleep alone is if I'm having a bad night and don't want to end up waking josh up whilst ticcing, even though he has told me many times that it doesn't bother him I can't help thinking that he's just saying that because he is my boyfriend.  
  
I think this is why many of our crew weren't really surprised when we came out.some were actually surprised that we weren't already a couple because of how close we were.  
  
Our fans have also took notice of our constant closeness and most enjoy the thought of me and josh being together making up many theories of our relationship. Some of the stories are kinda strange and some are hilarious and others.......lets not talk about them.But I don't think I would have it any other way .  
  
I can truly say I'm happy with life currently that was my last thought I had before drifting to sleep in the all too familiar comfort that was Josh's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Bold= tylers speech  
Normal= Josh's speech

  


Author POV  
  
Josh woke up hearing a click and a snort, he knew it was Tyler but it was too far away for him to be in the same bed.  
  
"He moved to a different bunk again, I know he can't sleep when he isn't next to me why does he do this to himself, he knows I don't care." Josh said to himself with a sigh.  
  
Eventually josh untangled himself from the blanket and worked his way out of his bunk opening up the curtain to Tyler's original bunk.  
  
"Hey baby"  
  
*Click* "G'morning" Tyler replied as he rubbed his eyes, josh was right he hadn't slept.  
  
"How did you sleep" josh already knew the answer but wanted to see what Tyler said. He waited patiently for am answer but Tyler just averted his gaze, the blanket becoming extremely intresting.  
  
"Come on babe you know you don't need to move out of the bed, I don't even realise them any more. Especially when I'm asleep you know I'm dead to the world. Please try and sleep with me tonight or even have a nap before the show tonight" by now josh had slipped into Tyler's bunk and Tyler had shifted so he rests his head on Josh's chest, that's something at least.  
  
"I suppose I can try, but I'd already elbowed you twice and my head wouldnt stop moving on your chest I was sure you were going to end up waking up eventually, they just got worse as the night went on, I'm sorry jish."  
  
"Hey,look at me, you don't need to apologize love I just wish you'd beleive me ."  
  
The two laid there in silence listening to the hum of the engine and soft snores of their crew, given it was only 4:30 AM and they had about two-three hours before they would reach the venue then they would have till lunch before their sound check. Plenty of time for Tyler to have a decent nap before the show. Last time Tyler was this bad with his sleep and that he fell three times in one show, nearly knocking his piano over on the final fall. 

  


*Snort* "shit, fuck off" Tyler's cheeks burned red, it has been ages since any coprolalia had made an appearance Tyler turns slightly to hide his face into Josh's t-shirt to muffle the shouts and random noises,his head rubbing against the soft fabric as his head started to jerk. Josh senses he is embarrassed by the outburst and tries to calm him down knowing it will spiral out of control at the heightened emotion.  
"Your fine Tyler, let it out we all know it happens sometimes, you've been suppressing them in interviews haven't you?"  
  
"....M-maybe"  
  
"You don't need to supress them you know how friendly every one is I'm sure they would understand and if anyone doesn't like it then they don't matter"  
  
"I guess..." Deep down Tyler knew josh was right, his mother had told him all his life as did Zack and his dad 'Those who matter don't mind and those who mind don't matter.' he doubts he'll ever forget it but it was just hard sometimes to actually beleive it, he doesn't want to loose people from the clique they mean so much to him, there the main reason he's still here and making music, giving him purpose - well apart from josh of course.


End file.
